MASTER, I am Your's
by baby kyumin. Minnie
Summary: kisah seorang slave bernama Lee Sungmin yang mencintai Masternya Cho Kyuhyun, namun sang master mencintai istrinya. bagaimana perjalanan slave manis ini? bagaimana kehidupannya selama berada dikeluarga Fang? /Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan dan aku tekankan lagi AKU HANYA SEORANG SLAVE ./ Slave!Min Master!Kyu/YAOI/lemon
1. Chapter 1

**MASTER, I AM YOURS**

Aku hanya bisa termenung menatap wajah teduhnya ketika ia terlelap aku bahkan sungguh mengagumi garis wajahnya yang tegas dan sangat manly sangat berbeda jauh dengan milikku, mungkin kalian berfikir ini gila namun tidak bagiku, aku sangat mengaguminya mungkin kadar mengagumiku kini lebih kearah cinta, Cinta? Sekali lagi kurasa kalian akan mengatakan aku gila yah siapa yang tak gila kalau ternyata aku seorang namja mengagumi bahkan sampai mencintai seorang namja terlebih namja itu adalah masterku sendiri. Eh bukan gila tapi tak tau diri! Sudah beruntung dia mau memungutku dari jalanan dan menjadikanku slavenya dan juga mengizinkanku untuk tidur disatu ranjang yang sama.

Masterku sungguh seseorang yang baik hati ia sangat lembut memperlakukanku segala bentuk perhatian yang ia berikan membuatku melambung tinggi walau hanya ucapan saja, setiap sentuhan yang ia lakukan membuatku serasa naik kelangit ketujuh. Setiap hembusan nafas yang ia keluarkan membuat aku merasa nyaman. Aku begitu menghormatinya tapi sekali lagi aku hanya slave disini! Aku tak akan berani mengucapkannya bisa-bisa aku akan dibuang kembali olehnya kejalan. Ah kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa aku biar kukenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin dan aku adalah seorang namja bertubuh pendek dan sedikit gemuk, ingat ya sedikit gemuk, kata master mataku indah tapi bagiku matanya lebih indah, kata master kulitku begitu mulus dan halus dan aku juga menyadarinya tapi aku tak pernah kesalon untuk perawatan loh berarti semuanya alami , kata master masakanku enak dan master sangat menyukai daging cincang dan omelet daging bikinanaku, hem ngomong-ngomong soal master aku jadi ingat kalau aku tak boleh memperkenalkan diriku sebagai Lee Sungmin tapi Cho Sungmin. Kalian bertanya alasannya? Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti kenapa master menyuruhku menggunakan marganya, oh iya nama masterku Cho Kyuhyun masterku adalah namja tertampan yang pernah kutemui, namja yang paling sempurna yang pernah ada dihidupku dan Master juga adalah seseorang yang paling baik hati. Namun satu yang tak kusuka pada masterku, dia akan mengajakku melakukan hal 'itu' setelah ia melakukannya dengan istrinya yah master sudah mempunyai istri seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan yeoja itu juga tinggal bersama kami disini namun hanya sekali-kali saja karena istri dari masterku itu selalu ada keperluan keluar rumah bahkan dalam sebulan master hanya bertemu 2 kali dengan istrinya, aku jadi merasa kasihan pada masterku, ingin rasanya aku memeluknya dikala ia bertengkar dengan istrinya itu, melihatnya dihina oleh istrinya aku merasa geram sendiri. Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan dan aku tekankan lagi AKU HANYA SEORANG SLAVE . aku merasa kenapa dunia tak adil seperti ini, istri master pernah membawa seorang pria berotot dengan lesung pipit dipipinya dan mereka bercinta dikamar master sejak itu master pindah kekamarku, aku sih rela-rela saja tapi aku tahu Master sangat sedih dan aku hanya bisa menghapus air matanya saja. Tapi yang aku herankan kenapa master tidak menceraikan yeoja itu tapi master selalu menjawab ia terlalu mencintai yeoja itu. Sakit? Tentu saja bagaimana tidak sakit melihat seseorang yang kita cintai mencintai orang lain dan ia dilukai oleh orang yang ia cintai, tapi aku tak mau egois semua ini sudah cukup menjadi slavenya saja aku sudah puas setidaknya aku akan selalu disampingnya bila ia membutuhkanku.

"Waeyo Min.. kenapa kau tidak tidur?" terdengar suara baritno milik masterku aku melihat matanya yang telah terbuka sekarang.

"Anhi, master tidurlah.. anda pasti lelah!" kataku mengusap wajah masterku dengan lembut membuat matanya terpejam

"Kau lebih lelah dariku Min…" katanya membetulkan letak tidurnya agar aku semakin tenggelam dipelukkkannya, aku menghirup aroma maskulin yang terguar dari tubuhnya aku suka seperti ini aku menyukai aroma master.

"Tidak.. aku tidak akan lelah bila master bahagia…" jawabku jujur

"hem.. aku tahu… " Master mengecup pucuk kepalaku

"Master, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku

"Ingin bertanya apa Min?"

"Apa master bahagia bila aku disini?"

Master tak menjawab ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya

"Master….." rengekku

"Kebahagiaanku saat pertama kali aku mendapatkanmu tak sadarkan diri dijalan tempo hari, bagiku kau adalah hadiah yang paling berharga yang penah tuhan beri untukku!" jawab Master memandang wajahku. Ini yang paling aku sukai tatapan tajam namun terpancarkan kehangatan dari sana tatapan master Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman dengan pandangannya. Perlahan master menundukkan wajahnya, mengerti apa yang master inginkan aku memejamkan mata dan saat bibir tebal milik master menempel dibibirku kembali aku merasakan kehangatan yang membuatku sangat nyaman.

Bibir master melumat bibir bawahku dengan lembut kemudian bergantian yang atas aku pun melakukan hal yang sama pada master, saat ia mengemut bibir bawahku aku akan mengemut bibir atasnya begitu sebaliknya, dan aku hanya diam saat master meraup kedua belah bibirku seakan-akan ingin memakannya, aku sih tidak apa-apa ini sungguh nikmat , loh bukannya maser yang memakan bibirku? Kenapa aku yang merasa nikmat hem, kalau kalian merasakannya pasti kalian sangat ketagihan

"Eumhmmhhhh cpk cpkkkkk umphhh " desahku saat master menguatkan kulumannya, aku yakin pasti bibirku membengkak tapi who care? Aku menyukai hal ini rasa saliva master manis aku suka bahkan aku lebih menyukainya dari pada selai strawberry.

Master semakin bersemangat terbukti sekarang ia sudah berada diatasku kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kiri mengeksplore seluruh sudut bibirku, aku hanya mengikuti arus ciuman master saja. Saat sebuah sapuan lembut dan basah menyapu bibirku aku tersenyum kecil karena aku tahu master meminta akses lebih dariku namun sedikit bermain tak masalah aku menutup bibirku rapat-rapat. Sapuan lidah master kembali menyentuh bibirku namun aku masih enggan membukanya lidah itu menekan-nekan bibirku hingga akhirnya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik pinggangku

"Yahhhmpphhhhhhh eumphhhhhhh" dan masterku kembali menang ia menggunakan kesempatan saat aku berteriak kecil tadi untuk memasukan benda tak bertulang itu kedalam mulutku, menari-nari lincah disana mengeksplore semua isi mulutku dari balik lidahku hingga langit-langit, aku bergidik geli saat Master menyentuhnya dengan ujung lidahnya, itu salah satu bagian tersensitif didalam mulutku karena bila sudah seperti itu aku akan mengalungkan tanganku dileher master dan menekannya agar tak melepaskan ciumannya, master tahu itu makannya ia sangat senang memainkan llidahnya dilokasi itu. Kemudian ia melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidahku kami bergelut membiarkan titik-titik saliva keluar dari sudut bibirku dan saat lidah master keluar dari mulutku lidahku ikut keluar dan ujung lidahku kembali bermain dengan lidah master namun tidak lagi berada didalam mulutku melainkan diluar, aku membuka mata ternyata master juga membuka mata, baiklah sekarang kami saling menjulurkan lidah dan menyentuhkan lidah kami berdua, Master tersenyum melihatku berusaha mengalahkan lidahnya, lidahku yang pendek memang sedikit sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Master terkekeh melihatku merengut dan saat aku menyerah hendak memasukan lidahku kedalam mulutku master kembali menciumku dan menyedot lidahku hingga masuk kedalam mulutnya, yah ia menggigit-gigit lidahku hingga aku sedikit merasa mati rasa, master mengambil semua rasa dilidahku.

Aku terenggah sudah berapa lama kami berciuman aku mulai merasa sesak aku mencuri-curi nafas ditengah-tengah ciuman kami tak jarang yang kudapatkan adalah karbondioksida yang dikeluarkan master, aku sendiri bingung bagaimana caranya master bernafas hingga ia tak sedikitpun menghentikan ciuman ini hingga akhirnya aku meronta dengan memukul pelan bahunya. Ia melepaskan ciuman kami dengan perlahan garis saliva menghubungkan bibir kami, dadaku turun mencoba memasukkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya keparu-paruku , master tersenyum melihatku. Kata master dalam kondisi seperti ini aku terlihat manis dan sexy.

"Kau manis sekali Min-ahh" ujar master mengusap bibirku yang sudah membengkak dan semakin membuatnya berbentuk M. aku tersenyum merespon pujian master yang sudah sering sekali kudengar

"tapi kau nakal.. kenapa tadi tak langsung membuka mulutmu!" kata master menjawil hidungku .

Aku hanya tertawa kecil "aku ingin master lebih lama menciumku!" jawabku tanp[a sungkan.

"dasar kau ini! Anak nakal harus dihukum!" Master memasukkan tangannya kedalam selimut yang kami kenakan dan tangannya langsung menggelitik pinggangku. Aku langsung tertawa geli.

"Ampun master ampun.." kataku menggeliat-geliat menahan geli yang disebabkan tangan master.

"Tidak.. rasakan hukuman ini…." Maser kembali menggelitikku kini lebih keras hingga aku semakin menggeliat-geliat.

"Master.. ampun ahhahhhahah ampun….." aku mencoba menjauhkan tangan master namun master terus menggelitikku, aku terus tertawa geli sampai air mata mengalir diujung mataku karena saking gelinya

"Ampun master ahahahahaa ampun…" aku menggeliat resah dan menjauh dari masterku, aku berdiri dari ranjangku setelah terlepas dari jeratan master Kyuhyun. Aku terenggah aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah sedari tadi.

"Yah… mau kemana? " seru master yang menyingkirkan selimut tadi, pipiku kembali memerah saat melihat tubuh Master yang hanya terbalut boxer

"Master kemana piyamamu!" aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku, sebenarnya aku sudah sering melihat master Kyuhyun tanpa mengguanakan busana namun aku masih saja selalu merasa malu bila dia berpenampilan seperti itu didepanku, aku pasti merasakan panas diwajahku.

"Heh, kau sendiri kemana piyamamu? Kenapa mengenakan baju itu?" Master mendekatiku yang terus melangkah mundur.

Baiklah aku mengaku, kini aku hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna pink soft dengan ukuran yang big size membuat tubuhku tenggelam, lengan kemejanya saja sampai menutupi jari-jariku dan leher serta bahuku terekspos karena leher kemeja itu begitu besar dan melorot hingga bahu terlebih panjang dari kemeja itu hanya seperempat menutupi pahaku dan aku tidak mengenakan boxer hanya underwear saja. Tapi inikan keinginan master kenapa ia malah bertanya kemana piyamaku dasar master bodoh!

"kenapa mundur-mundur?' Tanya master

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan "master seperti singa!" jawabku

"Mwo?" master makin mendekatiku dan aku semakin mundur

"Master akan memakanku lagi? Andwae!" seruku seraya berlari menjauhi master soalnya kalau aku kembali mundur dan aku akan terperangkap didinding jadinya lebih baik aku berlari

"eiy awas ya kalau sampai aku menangkapmu…" seru Master dan terus mengejarku.

"Haissss" aku meringis merasakan nyeri dibagian holeku, yah aku tau ini resiko menjadi Uke dan aku sudah terbiasa namun tetap saja masih terasa sakit

"yah.. mani appo?" Master sudah ada dibelakangku ia memegang lenganku terlihat sekali kekhawatiran diwajahnya

"em!" aku mengangguk

"Makannya jangan lari-lari !" Master menggendongku ala pangeran yang menggendong princessnya dan meletakkanku diatas ranjang perlahan

"Sekarang tidurlah… jangan sampai aku memakanmu lagi! Aku tak mau besok kau tak mengantarku bekerja!" kata master Kyuhyun dan ikut berbaring disebelahku.

"Besok Nyonya pulang master…" kataku mengingatkan.

"Sudah tak usah membicarakannya! Kurasa besok dia akan membawa namja itu lagi!" ada tersisip nada sedih diperkataannya dan aku tak suka mendengar hal itu segera aku menghadapkan wajahku padanya dan menutup telinga master dengan kedua tanganku.

"Min…"

"master jangan mendengarkan omongan nyonya ya…. Lalu…" aku menutup mata Master dengan telapak tanganku "jangan melihat tangan nyonya menggandeng lengan lelaki lain!" kataku kemudian menjauhkan tanganku "aku tak mau ada luka disini!" aku mengelus dada telanjang master Kyuhyun.

Master tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibirku "Gomawo Min-ahh, pastikan besok kau selalu disampingku

"Ne master…" aku memeluk tubuh itu erat mencoba menyamankan tubuhku sebelum akhirnya aku melayang kealam mimpi

***Baby Kyumin "Minnie"***

Aku membuka mataku dan hal yang pertama kulihat adalah wajahnya, aku menyingkirkan tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku pelan agar tak membangunkannya kemudian perlahan aku melangkah menuju kekamar mandi, setelah mengguyur tubuhku dengan air dingin aku merasa lebih segar aku bersenandung kecil sambil terus menyabuni tubuhku, aku menatap cermin yang ada didepanku,

"ckckckck master fikir mungkin tubuhku ini kanvas ya? Melukis sebanyak ini!" grutuku melihat begitu banyaknya bercak merah keunguan yang diciptakan masterku itu tadi malam , yah jejak ini tak akan pernah hilang dan apabila memudar master akan segera memperbaharuinya . tapi aku senang ini berarti aku milik master seutuhnya kan?aku tertawa kecil. Master itu terlihat wibawa saat diluar tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat manja asal kalian tahu saja dia itu bisa ngambek berjam-jam bila aku mengacuhkannya. Kalau dihitung-hitung dia bisa ngambek padaku 2 kali sehari, seperti minum obatkan? Yah mau bagaimana lagi bukan mauku mengacuhkannya tapi aku harus masak untuknya kan? Kalau dia terus menggodaku maka kupastikan kami akan selalu kelaparan. Bukannya tak ada koki dimension ini, ada tapi master hanya ingin makan hasil masakanku saja. Jadi apa tugas mereka? Hem… dimension yang menyerupai istana ini bukan hanya kami yang tinggal disini ada beberapa master juga. Ada master eh maaf aku tak boleh memanggil mereka master aku hanya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan tuan muda saja sebenarnya tak ada beda artinya sama, tapi kalau ditempat ini berbeda, untukku ada 3 tuan muda disini. Ada tuan muda Kim Ryeowook, tuan muda Jung Yunho dan tuan muda Lee Donghae. Mereka masing-masing juga punya slave kecuali Tuan muda Jung Yunho dia sudah memiliki 'istri' yang sangat dia cintai. Dan master Kyuhyun sangat menjauhkanku dari tuan muda Lee Donghae. Karena tuan muda Hae sangat aktif dan agresif, yah walaupun Master Kyu juga seperti itu tapi hal itu hanya berlaku untukku tapi kalau tuan muda Hae pada semua orang jangankan aku yang hanya slave Tuan muda Ryeowook saja sering digodanya dan aku percaya kalau tuan muda Yunho dan master Kyu bukan seorang same pasti ikutan digoda! Baiklah kalian pasti bingung dengan kehidupan masterkukan terlebih lagi aku tadi aku menyinggung tentang istri master.

Yah sebenarnya ini rahasia keluarga Fang (ini apa lagi?) eh Fang itu adalah marganya author –tolong abaikan- Fang adalah sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang tidak memiliki keturunan dalam artian marga Fang itu sudah berakhir diketurunan terakhir yaitu author berhubung author cewek jadi saat menikah nanti otomatis marga Fang udah ga dipake –dan kembali abaikan- balik keceritaku ya, Fang itu nama sebuah keluarga yang memang tak memiliki ikatan darah, ahli waris Fang biasanya adalah anak-anak yang terpilih (astaga ini kayak romantic princessnya Wu Zun gege) yah pokoknya seperti itu, semua ahli waris terpilih harus menikah dengan wanita-wanita yang telah ditentukan oleh ahli waris utama oh iya untuk saat ini ahli waris utama keluarga Fang adalah Ahn Chil Hyun atau sekarang namanya menjadi Fang Kangta mempunyai istri bernama Choi Jun hee atau sekarang namanya menjadi Fang Juniel mereka memiliki putri kecil yang imut bernama Fang juan an –hehe Author nyelip yah- dan ahli waris utama juga memiliki slave bernama Choi Minho hah kurasa tuan Kangta terobsesi pada marga Choi. Oh iya apa benar ya master Kyu benar-benar mencintai istrinya? Bukannya itu hanya karena perintah dari Tuan kangta? Dan kenapa tuan kangta memiliki slave padahal ia memiliki istri yang mencintai dan dicintainya? Bahkan mereka sampai mempunyai anak semanis nona Juan an, Baiklah aku bingung dan aku tidak mau mengurusi masalah keluarga Fang yang sangat rumit tak paham dan aku tak akan pernah paham.

"Min-ahh kau sedang apa? Kenapa lama sekali?" terdengar ketukan pintu diluar dan suara masterku

Ommo aku melamun terlalu lama! Ini semua gara-gara keluarga Fang –ah oppa ngapain salahin keluarga author/abaikan- baiklah aku harus bergegas jangan sampai master mendobrak pintu ini dan membantaiku ditempat , oke kata 'membantai' yang aku gunakan memiliki arti yang berbeda. Buka 'membantai' membunuh dengan tanpa berprikemanusiaan tapi melakukan rate M dengan tidak berprike-Uke-an . aku langsung mengenakan baju handukku dan langsung keluar dari kamar mandi, baru aku sampai didepan pintu badanku langsung ditubruk tubuh jangkung masterku dan tanpa basa basi master kembali melumat bibirku

"Enghhhhh " aku mengerang saat Lidah master masuk kedalam mulutku mengabsen seluruh penghuni mulutku . perlahan tapi pasti Master membawaku ketempat tidur dan membaringkanku diranjang, tangannya dengan lincah membuka tali bathrobeku hingga bagian depanku terekspos dan masih menciumku master menyentuhkan ujung jarinya kenipple berwarna pink kecoklatan milikku, dengan gerakan seduktif ia menjepit dan memelintir nippleku hingga tegang

"Eunghhhhhh mastherrrrrrr"

Master membawa ciumannya keleherku dia menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilat-jilat leherku seperti ice cream

"nngghhhhhhhhh "

Master mengemut kulit leherku diberbagai tempat dan tangannya masih terus mengerjai nippleku dan tangannya yang lain terus mengelus pinggangku hingga pahaku dan berakhir dibongkahan pantatku kemudian ia meremas-remasnya perlahan membuatku tak bisa menahan desahanku.

"Masther….. Ouhhhhhhhh"

Master menyeringai menatapku kemudian lidahnya sampai di nippleku , aku seperti tersengat listrik saat Ujung lidah basah milik Master menyentuh Nippleku

"auhhhhhhh masherrhhhhhh aghhhhhh"

Master meraup nipple tersebut dan mengemutnya kencang, kedua tangan master kini berada dipantatku dan terus meremasnya, aku tahu itu adalah bagian yang sangat disukai oleh master.

"keluarkan dirty talkmu Min-ahh" kata Master Kyu kemudian kembali meraup nippleku yang satunya lagi kali ini disertai gigitan dan jilatan yang lebih seduktif membuatku bergetar menahan getaran nikmat yang disalurkan oleh master

"Eunghhh mastherrrhhhhhh janghannnnn meremas terhussss Nghhhhhhh"

Aku menggeliat saat tangan Master menyentuh rektumku dari luar dan mulut master turuk kepusarku dan menjilati lubang pusarku membuatku menggelinjang geli.

"lalu kau mau aku seperti apa Min?" Master Kyu terus meremas tapi kali ini yang dia remas adalah kejantananku yang sudah berdiri tegak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya hingga kini kembali berhadapan dengan wajahku " Kau ingin aku melakukan apa Min?" Master berbisik seduktif ditelingaku, tangannya terus mengocok kejantananku sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi kembali memainkan nippleku.

"Auhhhhhhhh nghhhhhhh"

"apa kau ingin aku mengecup ujung kejantananmu?" Master mengecup telingaku yang super sensitive itu "lalu menjilat batang kejantananmu yang mungil.." master menggelitik lubang telingaku dengan lidahnya "lalu memasukkannya kemulutku, memompanya dan mengulum=ngulumnya seperti sebuah lollipop?" master mengemut telingaku

"Eunghhhhhh masterhhhh lakhukahn kumohon….." Aku meremas seprai yang ada disisi kanan kiriku menahan kenikmatan yang ada

"eumzzzz… slurppppp " master masih mengulum telingaku "lakukan apa?"

"Eunghhh kulum juniorkhuuu masther… jebhalllllll kulum diah… perhas… ghunakhannnn muluthmhu….. peras hingghaaaaaa hinghhhaaaaaaa akhhhhh "

Aku tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi saat master melakukan apa yang barusan kukatakan, aku menatap Master Kyu yang menaik turunkan kepalanya, aku memegang rambut master

"ahhhnghhhhh mastherr Kyuhhhhhh ANghhhhhhh akhu kelhu arhhhhhhh"

Aku meremas rambut Master Kyu dan punggungku melengkung membusungkan dadaku dan cairan itu keluar dimulut master, master meneguknya hingga habis dan malah ia terus menyedot-nyedot ujung kejantananku mengharapkan masih tersisa didalam

"Mastherhhh sudah habis…" kataku

Master Kyu kembali menaikan tubuhnya dan menyambar bibirku, baiklah saatnya pembalasan, aku memutar posisi kami kini aku berada diatas Master dan dengan penuh nafsu aku mengulum bibir tebal nan sexy milik master Kyu, aku bisa merasakan sedikit cairan cintaku disana, tangan master masih betah berada dibutt ku dan masih aktif meremasnya tak jarang ia juga mencubit dan aku rasa sudah memerah dibuatnya memanglah Master Kyu ini. Aku melepaskan ciuman kami dan menuju jakun Masterkyu dan dengan nakal aku mengemut jakun itu.

"Yahhhhh Sungminhhhhhh "

Aku tersenyum, aku sangat suka mendengar master mendesah jakun ini memang salah satu dari kelemahan master, dan aku hafal makannya tempat ini kuserang duluan, tanganku masuk kedalam boxer master dan menemukan benda yang sudah tegak berdiri dengan keras dan cepat aku meremasnya.

"stsssssss nikhmatttt Min … "

Aku mengulum jakun master dengan kuat kemudian mengecup-kecup nipple coklat Master aku menggunakan bibirku karena master menyukainya

"Ahh ahh ahh"

Cup cup cup aku terus mengecup kedua nipple itu hingga tangan master mendorong kepalaku merapat kenipplenya dan aku mengerti dengan kuat aku menghisap nipple master dan tanganku yang menganggur kugunakan untuk melepas boxer master dan master melepas bathrobeku. Kami sama-sama naked sekarang

"Min-ah .." panggil master dan aku mengerti aku menghentikan semua pekerjaanku yang lain kemudian aku memposisikan rektumku diujung kejantanan master, dengan perlahan aku memasukkan kejantanan master kerektumku sakit memang namun aku sudah terbiasa. Master memegang pinggulku kemudian

Jlebbb

"aughhhhh" jeritku kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhku dibahu Master kyu, ini sangat sakit tak terasa air mataku jatuh mengalir

"Mianhae…." Katanya menghapus air mataku , aku mengangguk dan Master Kyu langsung menghadiahi sebuah ciuman panjang dibibirku, ia juga mulai mengangkat pinggulku kemudian menjatuhkannya

"Bergerak Min…" bisik master. Aku menurut kemudian mulai menaik turunkan badanku berulang kali kejantanan master menyentuh titik terdalamku dan beberakali juga aku merasa melayang kelangit ke7

"aghhhhh ahhh ahhha ahhhhh" Aku terus menggejotkan tubuhku hingga kejantanan master keluar masuk direktumku mengirimkan kenikmatan yang tiada tara untuk kami berdua.

"Angghhhhh mastherhhhhh ughhh ugh ughh ughh"

Master mengemut nipleku dan tangannya masih aktif meremas pantat dan kejantananku, aku benar-benar sudah merasa tak tahan dan lemas, mengetahui hal itu master Kyu membalikkan posisi kami, kini aku kembali dibawahnya dan master Kyu mengalungkan kakiku dipinggangnya hingga kejantannya masuk lebih dalam kerektumku, ia bergerak lebih cept 2 kali lipat dari aku tadi

"ahh auhh nghhhh ahhh more master… morehhhhh aghhhh" desahku

"Dirty talkmu minhhhh" pinta Master

"Aghhhh terushhh mastherr… masukhan penishmhu lebihhb dalamhhh akhu…. Akhuuu ingin kau memenuhihhhhh tubuhkhuuu denganhhh spermhamhu…" aku terus menjerit-jerit nakal

"Ouhh Min…"

"Hisaphhh hisaphh nipplekhu masther….." kataku lagi membusungkan dadaku hingga berhadapan langsung dengan master dan master Kyu langsung meraup nippleku

"Auhh oh oh ohhhh sebenthar laghi min…" desah master mempercepat genjotannya

"Nhe… sebenthar lagiiki ugh ugh ugh…

"Masterhhhhhhhh"

"Minhhhhhhhh"

Dan cairan hangat keluar dari kejantananku membasahi badan master Ku dan juga cairan master Kyu yang memenuhi holeku

"eunghhhhh master…" aku memaju memutar pinggulku hingga junior master yang masih melilit didalam holeku ikut terputar, aku suka saat Klimaks melakukan ini prostartku terasa ditumbuk halus.

Master Kyu tertawa kemudian mengeluarkan juniornya dan mengecup dahiku "terima kasih sarapan paginya, kau sepertinya harus mandi lagi!" kata Master

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal, yah sebal karena master selalu meminta jatah pagi seperti ini padahal semalam sudah 7 ronde sendiri ia habiskan.

***Baby Kyumin "Minnie"***

Aku turun keruang makan disana semua orang sudah berkumpul termasuk 3 tuan muda dan tuan muda utama

"Kyu hari ini istrimu datangkan?" Tanya tuan muda Kangta

"Ne, dia datang"

"Kenapa kau tak membuat penyambutan untuknya?" Tanya Nona Junniel

"untuk apa? Pasti dia juga akan membawa Siwon ketempat ini!" sahut master Kyuhyun penuh rasa kesedihan.

Aku meremas pundak master Kyuhyun mencoba menguatkannya yang dibalas remasan tangan master juga.

"Hem, kau sial sekali Kyuhyun-ahh memiliki istri seperti Minji yang sama sekali tak memandangmu!" kata Tuan muda Donghae

"Seperti kau dihargai saja oleh Sandra" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi setidaknya ia tak pernah membawa pria lain ketempat ini!" kata tuan muda Donghae lagi tak mau kalah

"itu juga salah kalian yang selalu bermesraan dengan slave kalian meski istri kalian ada ditempat ini!" ujar tuan muda Yunho "contohlah aku, aku menikahi orang yangbenar-benar mencintai dan aku cintai…" Tuan muda Yunho merangkul bahu Tuan muda Jaejoong yang ada disebelahnya.

"ya Hyung berkata seperti itu karena Jaejoong Hyung juga keturunan darah biru. Kalau tidak pasti kau seperti kami!" kata master Kyu

"Hem, darah biru atau tidak aku sih tidak peduli, bagiku selama Yesung hyung masih berada disisiku aku tak perduli status hukumku menikah dengan siapa yang penting hatiku hanya untuk Yesung Hyung" kini Tuan muda Ryeowook ikut menimpali

"Yah.. kau terlalu sopan pada slavemu Wookie.." ujar Tuan muda Donghae.

"biar saja!" Tuan muda Ryeowook menarik Yesung hyung –slavenya- dan mencium pipinya lembut.

Aku iri benar-benar iri. Master Kyu tidak pernah seperti itu padaku, ia tak pernah mengatakan saranghae, dia juga tak pernah mengatakan menyanyangiku. Yah aku tahu karena memang master Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai Nona Minji.

"Minho-yah.. tolong bawa Juan an bermain, aku tak mau putrid kecilku terkontaminasi oleh mereka!" kata tuan muda Kangta yang tak sengaja melihat putrid kecilnya mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan orang dewasa disekitarnya.

"baik master!" Minho mengangkat Juan an kemudian membawanya keluar ruangan –hehehe asyik author digendong sama Aa Minho-

"Kyu kuharap kau bisa mempertahankan Minji setidaknya sampai pengankatan ahli waris utama!" kata Kangta

"Aku tau, lagi pula aku masih terlalu mencintainya untuk menceraikannya"

Deg! Lagi-lagi kata itu membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit, tapi aku harus kuat aku tak ingin master melihatku menangis karena hal ini, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar berakhir dijalanan.

"Hem….. kalau kau sudah mendapatkan cinta Minji, boleh aku mengambil Slavemu yang manis ini Kyu?" Tuan muda Donghae meremas pantatku membuat aku memerah

"Yah… jangan sentuh Slaveku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Mater Kyu menarik tanganku agar menjauh dari tuan muda Donghae

"Haiss kau pelit sekali padahal Kangta Hyung menizinkan aku menggunakan Minho bila aku bosan dengan Hyuk Jae!" kata Tuan muda Donghae tanpa perasaan, aku melirik Hyuk Jae yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah kurasa ia menahan tangis sekarang setidaknya aku lebih beruntung dari namja manis itu karena Master Kyu tidak pernah berhubungan dengan orang lain didepanku kecuali istri master sendiri.

"dan aku bukan Kangta Hyung!" kata Master Kyu memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Donghae.

"Oke… aku tidak akan mengganggu milikmu." Donghae melanjutkan acara makannya.

***Baby Kyumin "Minnie"***

"Oh- jadi kau tetap bertahan dengan hal ini manusia menjijikkan!" kata Nyonya Minji

"Apa maksudmu Minji-ahh?" Master terlihat sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan istrinya.

"Kau fikir aku akan mau bersamamu selamanya? Fdengan pria biseks sepertimu huh?"

"tapi aku mencintaimu!" Kata Mater lagi.

"Mncintai? Lalu apa kabar slavemu itu? Mau kau kemanakan dia?" kata Nyonya itu lagi. Aku meninduk mendengarnya.

"Dia-dia … haisss tapi aku mencintaimu Minji-ahh"

"Baik kalau kau memangmencintaiku, buang slavemu itu!"

Aku menegang mendengar ucapan Nyonya Minji, aku takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun setelah ini.

"Aku…"

TBC

Mind to review?

Stok lama baru dipublish


	2. Chapter 2

**MASTER, I AM YOURS**

**Author :**

**Baby_KyuMin. Minnie**

**Chara:**

**Cho kyuhyun (Super Junior) as Cho Kyuhyun (Master)**

**Lee Sungmin (Super junior) as Lee/cho Sungmin (Slave)**

**Cameo:**

**Minji (2NE1) as Cho Minji (Istri resmi Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Lee donghae (SuJu) as Lee donghae ( Master )**

**Lee Hyukjae (SuJu) as Lee Hyukjae (Slave)**

**Ahn chil hyun (Kangta SM) as Fang Kangta (Ahli Waris Utama )**

**Choi jun hee (Juniel) as Fang Juniel (Istri resmi fang kangta)**

**Kim Ryeowook (SuJu) as Kim Ryeowook (Master)**

**Kim jongwoon (SuJu) as Kim Yesung (Slave)**

**Jung Yunho (DBSK) as Jung Yunho (Master)**

**Kim Jaejoong (DBSK) as Jung Jaejoong (istri sah Jung yunho)**

**other:**

**Sandara Park (2NE1) , choi Minho (Shinee), Fang juan an (author) , etc**

**Warning :**

**YAOI , BOYS LOVE , MALEXMALE, PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ MY FF , CLICK BACK AND SEARCH OTHER STORY I WON'T HAVE ANY ONE TO HATE ME AND LOOK AT ME LIKE ENEMY! , NO BASH once again I tell you if you DON'T LIKE DON'T READ and more DON'T REVIEW ANYTHING TO MAKE ME DOWN. If you wanna copy my FF please permit from me. And don't revamp anything.**

**Enjoy For read**

**Chap 2**

_**Preview last chap**_

"_**Kau fikir aku akan mau bersamamu selamanya? dengan pria biseks sepertimu huh?"**_

"_**tapi aku mencintaimu!" Kata Mater lagi.**_

"_**Mencintai? Lalu apa kabar slavemu itu? Mau kau kemanakan dia?" kata Nyonya itu lagi. Aku meninduk mendengarnya.**_

"_**Dia-dia … haisss tapi aku mencintaimu Minji-ahh"**_

"_**Baik kalau kau memang mencintaiku, buang slavemu itu!"**_

_** Aku menegang mendengar ucapan Nyonya Minji, aku takut dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun setelah ini. **_

"_**Aku…"**_

.

.

.

**Normal POV **

Ruangan itu terasa sangat hening seperti tak ada satupun makhluk hidup berada di tempat itu, namun bisa dengan jelas dilihat bahwa ditempat itu ada 2 orang namja dan satu orang yeoja yang sedang saling berhadapan. Tidak! Hanya salah satu namja itu yang sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Yeoja didepannya tidak dengan namja manis yan g dengan setia berdiri disamping kursi tempat namja yang satunya lagi dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu Minji-ahh" kata namja yang sedang berhadapan langsung dengan yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Yeoja bernama Minji itu tertawa sinis "See, kau memang menjijikan!" katanya

"Kau tidak lebih baik dariku Minji!" ujar Kyuhyun "Kau bahkan membawa pria lain kerumahmu sendiri!"

"Setidaknya aku normal Cho Kyuhyun! Tidak sepertimu!" timpal Minji tak mau kalah.

"Minji-ahh tidak bisakah kita memperbaiki hubungan kita?" Suara Kyuhyun melembut, dengan tatapan memelas ia memandang Minji.

"Memperbaiki? Cih- bahkan aku meminta membuang slavemu itu tak bisa kau penuhi! Cukup sudah pengorbananku selama ini Kyu, aku juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri!" cerca Minji dengan tatapan yang merendahkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Minji-ahh kumohon padamu, aku mencintaimu tapi membuang Sungmin itu tidak mungkin karena dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sekarang dan aku tidak bisa semudah itu mencampakkannya, lagi pula Sungmin sebatang kara disini." Kyuhyun coba membujuk.

"Hell, apa peduliku? Aku tak akan iba pada namja gay seperti dia! Dan mengenai kau mencintaiku, kau fikirkan baik-baik Kyuhyun-ssi, kau hanya sekedar memanfaatkan keturunan darah biruku untuk mendapatkan marga Fang dan aku juga hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan sebagian harta dari keluarga Fang dan hey, kita saling menguntungkan bukan?" Minji meminum wine yang berada didalam gelas didepannya dengan gerakan yang anggun.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.. sejak kita masih satu kampus, sejak aku mengetahui bahwa kaulah calon istriku!" ucap Kyuhyun .

"Tapi maaf Kyuhyun-ssi aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu, kau tahukan aku hanya menyukai Choi Siwon, dan aku tak mungkin menyukai namja miskin sepertimu! Ah, sekarang tidak lagi karena kau salah satu pewaris dari keluarga Fang, alasan itu yang membuatku mau menikah denganmu! Lumayan menambah harta berharga untukku dan Siwon " kata Minji tanpa perasaan sedikitpun terhadap raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah menahan marah.

"Minji-ahh .."

"Dan aku juga tak akan sudi menyukai seorang biseks sepertimu!" tambah Minji

"Aku seperti ini karenamu Cho Minji!" suara Kyuhyun meninggi "Andai saja hari itu aku tak melihatmu bercumbu dengan Choi Siwon itu, andai saja Kau tak mengatakan kalau kau mencintai Choi Siwon itu, dan andai saja Kau bisa menerimaku benar-benar menjadi suamimu, aku tak akan mabuk dan meniduri Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dengan istrinya itu.

"hem… benarkah? Kyuhyun-ahh aku minta maaf kalau begitu. Tapi tetap saja akhirnya kau ketagihan! Dan aku cukup berterima kasih pada slavemu jadi aku tak perlu susah payah melayanimu, lagipula aku tak akan mau disentuh orang lain kecuali choi Siwon kekasihku. Dan perlu aku ingatkan sekali lagi Cho Kyuhyun, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu!" kata Minji meletakkan gelasnya dengan santai "aku ketempat ini akan mengambil beberapa pakaianku karena aku akan berpergian beberapa minggu ke Eropa bersama Siwon dan beberapa perjalanan bisnis disana" Minji beranjak dan mendekati Kyuhyun dan dengan lembut mengecup pipi kiri Kyuhyun singkat "Aku pergi dulu suamiku!" dan terdengar langkah yang menjauh. Seketika itu juga dengan kalap Kyuhyun menjatuhkan semua yang ada diatas meja dan menendang kursi tempatnya duduk.

"ARrrrrrrrrghhhhhhghhghghhgh" Kyuhyun berteriak mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan meninju tembok yang tak jauh dari tempatnya, melihat hal itu namja tadi berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Slavenya Lee Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkannya, air matanya yang tadi mengalir pelan karena perkataan Kyuhyun tentang dirinya kini mengalir lebih deras, seperti sebuah bendungan yang jebol, air matanya itu turun dengan cepat, hatinya bertambah hancur melihat masternya seperti ini.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku memeluk Master Kyu mencoba menenangkannya. Master Kyu terus memberontak minta dilepaskan namun akau mengeratkan pelukanku lagi aku takut Master melukai dirinya lebih parah lagi. Biarlah cukup hanya aku saja yang terlukai disini jangan dengan masterku. Biar saja aku hanya menjadi pelampiasan Master tapi jangan sampai Masterku tersakiti, aku lebih rela diriku dicambuk dari pada melihat master Kyu seperti ini terus. Bagaimanapun caranya aku harus mengobati luka hati Master Kyu.

"Tenang master.. tenang… aku ada disini bersamamu master, aku bersamamu.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Berilah lukamu padaku.. berbagilah… " mohonku ditengah-tengah isakkanku dan berontakkan master Kyu yang semakin kuat.

Perlahan gerakannya melambat kemudian kurasakan daguku terangkat, aku menatap master Kyu yang sedang menatapku tajam. Aku tau tak akan ada kelembutan saat ini, hanya ada rasa sakit tapi biarlah ini demi master Kyu lebih baik ia melampiaskannya padaku daripada menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Master, aku milikmu.." kataku pasrah yang langsung disambut oleh ciuman panas yang kasar dan menuntut.

Kyuhyun memelukku menarik tengkukku agar ciuman kami lebih dalam, ia melumat dengan kasar dan juga menggigit bibirku hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Arghhh" desahku diantara kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang ada. Master Kyu memasukkan lidahnya dan mengaduk-aduk isi mulutku dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutku hingga saliva berceceran keluar dari sudut bibirku, dengan ganas Master menghisap lidahku kemudian menggigit-gigitnya dengan penuh nafsu. Dan jangan lupakan kini tangannya sudah melekat pada bokongku dan meremasnya kasar. Setelah puas dengan lidahku master kembali melumat bibirku dan menghisap bibirku yang terluka menjilati cairan merah yang keluar dari luka tersebut seakan-akan itu adalah anggur merah yang sangat nikmat

"Euhhhmpphhhhhhh" aku hanya mampu meringis merasakan perih dari luka yang sepertinya semakin melebar karena master terus menggigitinya. Aku tahu ini salah, aku tahu ini menyakitkan tapi aku tak peduli tentang semua itu yang penting bagiku adalah kebahagiaan master.

Aku merasa tubuhku terangkat dan ternyata Master menggendongku dan membawaku kekamarnya. Baiklah sepetinya master benar-benar marah kali ini, tidak seperti biasanya master mengajakku kekamar utamanya, kamarnya dengan nona Minji.

Brukkkkk

Tubuhku dilempar kasar oleh master, aku bisa melihat kilatan kemarahan dari mata Master dengan cepat ia melepas sabuknya sendiri kemudian melayangkan sabuk itu pada tubuhku

Perih… sakit… panas….

"Kau suka ini kan Min?"

Ctarrrrr 1 sabetan lagi mendarat ditubuhku , air mata ku kembali meleleh.

"Kau terlihat sangat sexy sekarang Min!" dengan cepat Master membuka celanaku dan membuangnya kesembarang arah dan dengan cepat pula ia menurunkan reasletingnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan juniornya sendiri. Tanpa persiapan tanpa pelumas dan tanpa perenggangan Master memposisikan juniornya tepat didepan holeku. Aku menggenggam erat seprai yang ada dibawahku

JLEBBB

"Argghhgghg" sakit ini sakit aku seperti akan mati saat ini juga, master tak member kesempatanku untuk rileks ia langsung memaju mundurkan juniornya dengan tempo yang cepat, membuat rasa sakit itu bertambah setiap gerakannya.

"Arghghhghgh mastherrrr…"

"Its so tigh Min!" ujar master Kyu.

"Hiks… arghhh its hurt mastherrrr ahhhhhh" akhirnya aku tak mampu menahan kesakitanku lagi, tanganku yang meremas seprai berpindah merangkul leher master berharap dia mengurangi sedikit kesakitan ini, aku tau bagian bawahku sudah terluka sekarang. Master memandangku dengan tatapan yang melembut.

"Master…."

Master menghentikan gerakannya ia menautkan jemariku dengan jemarinya perlahan Master mencium bibirku melumatnya dengan lembut tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat manis. Ia membelai bibirku dengan lidahnya kemudian dengan senang hati aku membuka aksese untuk master hingga lidahnya bertemu dengan lidahku, dengan perlahan Master kembali membelai lidahku dengan lidahnya, aku melupakan semua rasa yang sakit karena terbuai dengan ciuman hangat dari Master, kami mmemepererat jalinan jemari kami saat Master dan aku berada disaat puncaknya.

"Mianhae min.. mianhae.." Master mengusap kepalaku.

Aku menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum, "aku milikmu master, kau bebas melakukan apa saja padaku.." jawabku lemah.

Greeppp

Master memelukku menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leherku begitupun aku. Aku tahu master orang baik ia tak mungkin menyakitiku ia tak pernah berbuat jahat dengan ku aku tahu karena aku yakin dan aku mencintai masterku ini.

***Baby_KyuMin "Minnie"***

**NORMAL POV**

Sungmin berjalan tertatih menuju kedapur, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore 2 jam sebelum makan malam dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk masternya yang masih berkutat diruang kerjanya.

"Min, kalau sakit tidak usah dipaksakan…" ujar Lee hyukjae namja anchovy yang sedang membuat susu coklat disebuah mug.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hyukie-ahh" Sungmin mencoba memberikan senyumannya walau sudah jelas terlihat bahwa wajah Sungmin Nampak pucat, belum lagi bagian bawahnya terasa sangat nyeri bila dibawa bergerak walau hanya sedikit.

"Min… aku khawatir padamu.." ujar Hyukjae mendekati Sungmin setelah susu coklat buatannya selesai.

"hmmm terimakasih hyukkie. Kau membuat susu untuk tuan muda Hae?" Tanya Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, dia meminta ini diantar keruang kerjanya! Minnie bila ada apa-apa katakana padaku ne, jangan kau pendam sendiri!" kata Hyukkie mengelus kepala Sungmin, Sungmin memejamkan mata menikmati usapan lembut layaknya seorang kakak yang diberikan Hyukjae. Tanpa mereka sadari ada tatapan tajam dari seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Ehemmm " orang itu membuat kedua orang tadi menoleh menyadari kehadirannya.

"Master.." Desis Hyuj Jae.

"Tuan muda!" Sungmin membungkuk sopan.

"Terlalu lama Hyukkie.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae menatap Hyuk jae dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Mianhae master.. ini sudah selesai." Hyuk Jae segera berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin menuju ruang kerja Donghae.

"Dan kau Sungmin, jangan mengganggu Slave lain bila mereka sedang memenuhi tugasnya." Kata Donghae.

"Ne, arraseo Tuan muda! Mianhaeyo." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi dan Donghae berlalu mengikuti Hyuk Jae.

Sungmin kembali ketujuan awalnya membuatkan makan malam untuk Masternya.

"Hai Minnie.." Sapa namja mungil yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada disamping Sungmin.

"Eh, annyeong tuan muda Wookie." Sahut Sungmin.

"Kau mau masak untuk Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ne tuan muda.."

"Kalau begitu aku sekalian memasak untuk makan malamku dan Sungie…" Ryeowook menggulung kemejanya.

"Tapi tuan muda… anda tidak pantas melakukan ini. Semua ini pekerjaan para slave dan maid!" kata Sungmin.

"Hem? Memangnya ada undang-undangnya… lagi pula Minnie.." Ryeowook mengenakan apronnya kemudian menatap Sungmin " Memasakkan orang yang kita cintai itu menyenangkan kan?" ia tersenyum manis kemudian memulai memasak.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam tak mengerti kenapa Tuan mudanya yang satu ini tak pernah bertingkah selayaknya Master, dia sangat menyanyangi slave dan tak segan melayani slavenya sendiri. Apa karena notabennya Ryeowook adalah uke? Tapi tidak juga pada generasi sebelumnya ada juga uke yang menjadi master. Kim Heechul namanya dan ia sangat galak dan semena-mena pada Slavenya. Memang sepertinya sifat ryeowooklah yang seperti itu.

"Minnie.. masakanmu hangus.." tegur Ryeowook

"Eh?" Sungmin ergegas membalik apa yang da goreng.

Tak ada percakapan lagi hanya terdengar suara wajan dan spatula yang bertbrakan atau sesekali ryeowook meminta mengambilkan bumbu pada Sungmin.

"Master kau memasak?" ucap seseorang yang kini berada dibelakang Ryeowook. Sungmin hanya melirik sebentar kemudian kembali focus pada masakkannya.

"Ne, kau mau mencicipinya?" Tanya Ryeowook saat lengan Yesung melingkar diperutnya. Yesung mengangguk kemudian Ryeowook menyendok kuah sup yang ia buat dan meniupnya pelan hingga dingin, kemudian menyuapkan itu pada Yesung.

"Ini enak sekali master." Ujar Yesung.

"Jeongmal?" Ryeowook

"Ne. apapun yang kau masak selalu enak master…" Yesung mencium pipi Ryeowook membuat namja mungil itu tersipu.

"yahhh kalian tidak bisakah memilih tempat untuk bermesraan? Aku jadi kehilangan nafsu makan!" Ucap Yunho yang baru saja masuk kedapur.

"Ye? Ah.. bilang saja kau iri hyung!" ujar Ryeowook, Yesung yang sedikit merasa risih dengan pandangan Yunho akhirnya sedikit menjauh dari Ryeowook.

"Aku bahkan bisa lebih itu dengan Jongie!" ujar Yunho kemudian mengambil satu gelas air minum dan meneguknya hingga habis.

"Min.. kenapa kau keluar kamar?" terdengar suara berat dari arah pintu dapur.

"Master…."Sungmin menunduk saat mengetahu masternya –Kyuhyun- berdiri menatap tajam kearahnya.

" Kau taukan Min aku paling benci bila bangun tapi tak ada siapapun disampingku!" ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Manja sekali sih Kyu!" kata Ryeowook.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu bicara Hyung!" timpal Kyuhyun yanglangsung mendapat sebuah lemparan tomat dikepalanya hasil dari lemparan sang master mungil Ryeowook.

"Kau fikir kau bicara dengan siapa Kyu! Aku ini hyungmu dikeluarga Fang!" grutu Ryeowook.

"Tapi sikapmu seperti slave saja!"

"Sudahlah… kalian berdua ini mengapa jadi ribut hah?" terdengar suara lembut yang berasal dari bibir cherry sang bidadari hati dari Jung Yunho –Jung jaejoong- "Min tenangkan mastermu dulu dank au yesung bawa mastermu keluar dari dapur ini hari ini aku akan memasak dibantu oleh maid dan buler yang lain" ujar Jaejoong bijak.

"Baik tuan muda!" shut Yesung dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Sungmin langsung mengikuti Masternnya menuju kekolam pemandian sedangkan Yesung menggandeng Ryeowook ketaman belakang.

"Tumben sekali kau mau memasak chagia,, wae?" Tanya Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Karena aku ingin menyambut datangnya satu anggota baru dikeluarga kita!" jawab Jaejoong seraya tersenyum manis dihadapan Yunho.

"Mwo? Maksudmu kau…"

Jaejoong mengangguk riang.

"Benarkah sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Yunho gembira.

"Satu bulan setengah…" jawab Jaejong lagi.

"Gyaaa sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi appa!" seru Yunho riang dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Ya! Yunnie kau menekan anakku!" ucap Jaejoong

"Ah.. mianhae.." Yunho membungkuk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan perut Jaejoong. "Aegya.. mianhae ne… " cup~~ Yunho mengecup perut yang masih rata itu membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli.

Sungmin yang masih sempat melihatnya hanya tersenyum mirirs lalu memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya .

"_Master bolehkan aku berharap? Kita bisa menjadi seperti mereka berdua master Kyu?" _batin Sungmin.

**TBC**

**I am sorry to take a long time for update this story. And thanks for all reviewer.**

**The last mind to review?**


End file.
